


Disappear

by fakeahcrevv



Series: Starry's Prompts [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTAV AU, still a bit sad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: Prompt fromfahc-jerevinon Tumblr: "I wanted to completely disappear"oops I did a sad. a 1k sad omg





	Disappear

Jack had been on the phone with Geoff when she had seen them. The black car following her, seemingly at a far distance. They remained visible in the rearview mirror. She didn’t like this one bit, and voiced her thoughts to her husband over the phone.

“Geoff, I know you’re probably busy, but I need you to stay on the line, in case anything… happens. Just to be sure.”

“Yeah, sure, babe, no problem,” he replied, a tinge of worry creeping into his voice, “I’m not going anywhere.”

She quickly put Geoff on speaker before setting her phone on the dash. Thankfully, she was close to the penthouse at this point. After the meetup they’d had to take care of, Michael and Gavin had forgotten to gas up the Kuruma they’d been previously driving, so they were dragging it to Michael’s personal garage which was the closest to their location. Jack had really wanted to get back to helping Geoff sort out paperwork regarding Crew business so the two of them would have more time to relax that evening, so she had hotwired some random car and began the short drive back home. But her followers had been on her tail the second she had started driving. She knew she could take care of herself, and was armed with a couple of knives and a pistol, but she was better safe than sorry.

When Jack pulled the car up a couple of blocks away from the Fakes’ skyscraper base, she cut off her husband’s small talk with a shush as she climbed out. With the phone pressed to her ear, Jack slowly started making her way to the penthouse. Noting the two figures coming up behind her, she put her hand on her pistol, but it was too late.

Jack yelled as she felt hands grab her shoulders and shove her into the nearest alleyway. Geoff’s yelling as he called to Ryan and Jeremy reached her ears before the phone was knocked out of her hand, shattering on the ground. She made an effort to struggle out of the strangers’ grip, but the hands only grew tighter and her back soon struck the brick wall of one of the buildings enclosing the area. Knowing help was on the way, she had the strength to keep a straight face as her hands were bound behind her back. The hands turned to feel her for her weapons, managing to snag one of her knives as well as her pistol, but it wasn’t like she could really do anything with the other knife, considering the situation her hands were in. Finally, her captor spoke - but in the end, she really wished he hadn’t.

“Hey there, _Jack_. Long time no see, eh?” The all-too-familiar voice almost taunted, as the man lowered his hood and revealed one of the faces from her nightmares - her brother, Chris. One of them, anyway. She managed to turn her head and glance at the other figure who, sure enough, confirmed the fear growing deep within her. It was her other brother, Nathan. She struggled to free her hands from her bounds, to get away, to do _something_. But she couldn’t; the rope was too tight, and all she was doing at this point was burning her wrists. Jack’s eyes narrowed, and she resisted the urge to grin as she heard the yelling voices approaching, and yelled, “over here!” as she kicked Chris and ran away. Nathan saw this coming, though, and punched her down, and the two stood over her as she tried to struggle free, to get away to them and back to her crew, her _family_.

They never got the chance to hurt her any further, however, as there were suddenly two gunshots and they were falling backwards, a hole between both of their eyes. Jack couldn’t help letting out a small cry of relief as she saw three figures coming closer to her. Before she knew it, familiar arms were wrapping tightly around her as calloused hands cut her own free, and she was returning her husband’s bone-crushing embrace. Her head was quickly buried in the crook of his neck and she began to shudder as everything that had happened in the past few minutes struck her all at once. Geoff’s arms never moved, though, and his hands didn’t stop rubbing her back as he gently shushed her. After a few minutes, Geoff murmured softly, “Hey, let’s get back to the base, okay? Can you stand up?”

Jack managed to nod, and the two of them stood, Ryan and Jeremy joining on either side of them. The redhead felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ryan’s painted-over face smiling softly at her, and she returned the smile, though hers was slightly waterier. She looked over Geoff, at Jeremy, and smiled to him as well, before sighing softly and shut her eyes. She followed Geoff’s gentle prodding as he led her into their base and away from the bustling streets outside.

When they reached the penthouse, Ryan and Jeremy each gave Jack a gentle smile and a hand on her shoulder, before she and Geoff headed up to the roof. The paperwork could wait. As they sat close to each other, watching the moon rise on Los Santos, Geoff murmured softly to her,

“Who were those people? Did you know them?”

Jack visibly flinched, but decided not to shy away from the topic - holding it in wouldn’t help any of them.

“They… they were my brothers, Geoff. The ones from all of those stories.” She felt his arm tighten around her, but the two didn’t move otherwise.

“I’m glad they’re dead now, then. I’ll make sure to thank Ryan and Jeremy extra later,” Geoff huffed, and Jack laughed a little bit, nodding in agreement. Picking up Geoff’s other hand and running her thumbs over it, using the contact as an anchoring point, she continued.

“They may be dead, but… they still hurt me before, you know? As well as my parents. The way they treated me… I wanted to completely disappear, because I thought that was the only way I’d be able to escape them.” Jack pressed a gentle kiss to his hand, “Thank God I was wrong.”

 

Geoff hugged her closer to him, kissing the top of her head, and the two of them sat on the roof together until the sun began to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> love you, ryan! hope you enjoyed this <3
> 
> check out my tumblr: [sarah](https://www.starryalpha.tumblr.com)


End file.
